Wings and Lioness: Extras
by Mrotrax
Summary: A series of one-shots that detail events in the Wings and Lioness verse that may not have gotten the screentime They deserved. Rated M to be safe. Read and review, would ye kindly?
1. Stylish and Bulat's first date

"This had better be good, Runnie-Boy." A fit and proudly camp mad in a lab coat and business said as he started…handling a patient.

A sigh escaped the other end of the line.

"Dr. Stylish, have I ever once let you down or pointed you in the wrong direction?" Run asked rhetorically as he graded the last few papers on his desk, little doubt Stylish already had several quips for that. "Listen, he's a good man and I legitimately think you'll like him. If not, then we can just pretend this whole thing never happened."

"Leone put you up to this, didn't she?' The proud mad scientist asked as he finished a prostate exam with an unstylishly complainer of a patient.

The line was quite for a full minute before another sigh escaped.

"She may or may not have offered tantalizing compensation for doing this, yes." The teacher admitted.

"She's too good for you, you know."

"I am aware."

"Don't get me wrong, I like her and all…but seriously; she's a hard 10. You're a 5 and a half at best."

The line went silent yet again.

"…Doctor."

"Yeah?"

"That was the most painful thing you've ever said to me in all these we've known each other. I try to do something nice in spite of all your teasing and flirting…."

A groan.

"Look. Just go to the café, talk to him and maybe something will come out of it so that you can actually be happy. Please."

Stylish took off his gloves and let out a sigh

"Fine, Runnie boy. I'll go, And…sorry about that."

On the other end, Run let out a sigh.

"Fine, Dr. Stylish. Have a good time."

He then ended the call and put his face in his hands, letting out a groan as he did so. Why was he friends with that man again?

"Tweety?" A bright yet concerned voice asked. "You okay?"

He looked over his shoulder to see a voluptuous short haired blonde covered in a towel, about to take her post workout shower. Her eyes slightly narrowed in concern, but affection was obvious in them.

"It's nothing Leone." Run said weakly. "Stylish is just complaining about us doing something nice for him and saying how much he'll dislike Bulat before even meeting him. Sometimes I truly wonder how I put up with him."

"Aww, my poor birdie…." Leone cooed, nuzzling his face with her own after scratching his cheek. "Anything big bad kitty can do to make it all better?"

Run smiled sweetly and hopefully.

"A kiss would be nice."

With a gentle smile, Leone brought her lips to his. They cupped each other's faces and moaned into the lip lock, their tongues inspecting each other's mouths

"Better?" Leone asked with a smile.

Run nodded back, surprise filling him when he heard a zipper being undone.

"Leo..?" He started, only for Leone to put a finger on his lips.

"Just let kitty take care of all that misery." She smiled sweetly, a bit of hunger in her eyes as well.

Run was soon groaning about something else entirely and would completely forget about this troublesome little call…especially when he found himself sharing the shower with his girlfriend.

XXX

The café was cute, Stylish gave it that much. Not too crowded or noisy, an interesting assortment of guys and gals….not quite Stylish enough for his tastes, but for a first (and probably final) date, it was forgetful enough. After this, he'd write up a review about how forgetful it was

And then he saw him:

A tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour.

Stylish immediately began to groan inwardly: The Jeagers all knew he preferred lean and mean, not herculean or Olympian! What was the point of being with someone with that kind of physique if they were by default dumber than you?

Letting out a sigh, he marched his way to the table

"Bulat, I presume?"

The man in question took a good look at his blind date; a little older than him but still young; wearing a suit under a lab coat that was spotlessly clean. His nose was sharp and hooked slightly, and his eye brows more pronounced than in most men

"That's right." He smiled, confidence and yet…a sense of gentleness in his tone. "You must be Dr. Stylish. Glad you can make it, pull up a chair."

Stylish did so, inwardly noting that so far Bulat did indeed have manners as a waiter came by and dropped off a pot of coffee and left them some menus.

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered a pot of coffee." Bulat said, pouring Stylish a cup.

"After the day I had, I'm glad you did." Stylish replied.

"Forgive my ignorance but…what exactly do you do, anyways?" Bulat asked. "Run told me you're a doctor and you work at the Hospital and labs, but he never specified what kind."

At that question, Stylish;s eyes glittered with joy before he remembered the usual way things went after this bombshell was dropped.

"I'm a geneticist and biochemist excelling in stylish body modifications!" He announced. "I turn dreams into reality by enhancing the senses, altering mutations, adding cybernetic components…oh! I get a rush just thinking about it!"

Bulat smiled, a little weirded out by the doctor's declaration, but proud nonetheless.

"Sounds great! Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"How do you test all those out?"

 _Oh boy._ Stylish mused. _Here it comes._

"I may or may not use condemned prisoners as test subjects." He confessed.

"Good, they're doing something worthwhile." Bulat mused.

That took the good doctor for a spin

"Wait…you're okay with human test subjects?"

"If their scumbag criminals, then yeah." Bulat said. "They have it coming to them. Otherwise, no."

That took Stylish for a loop. No one, not even Esdeath herself, had ever condoned his experiments on people. To hear someone be okay with it….

Maybe this wouldn't be so badly after all.

The waiter than came back and took their orders, dashing off to the kitchen

"Bul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be honest with you? Coming over here, I thought this was going to be a total dud. But…you've so far turned out to be the most interesting date I've been on."

Bulat smiled shyly

"Awe shucks, you're making me blush."

"Funny." Stylish mused. "Runnie-boy seems to have told you a little about me, but he and Leone left me completely in the dark about you. But, if there's anything Bird-boy did get right, it was choosing the best kind of place for chatting about ourselves."

"Too bad I don't have much to talk about." Bulat mused, looking down in his cup. "All I know is fighting."

"And I bet you're pretty good at it." Stylish smiled.

"Nothing you haven't heard before."

"Okay, stop that right now. Where's the stylish confidence that greeted me? You think I'm a gonna get bored? Then, try me." Stylish smiled honestly. "You may be surprised."

Bulat smiled weakly.

"Welp, don't say I didn't warn you."

XXX

"So there we were, right in the thick of it. Me and Liver are the only ones standing, bullets are flying, the rookies are bawling and the punks are monologing….Then Liver hands me this spear, tells me to shout 'Incursio' and next thing I know I'm in a suit of armor and ripping through them like paper."

Stylish feverishly followed his date's story, barely acknowledging the food he shoved down his mouth.

"And they still got away!" "So after that, I quit the force and became a street vigilante until Najenda came and offered me a job. Not going to lie, kind of shocked it took me that long to consider dancing a career profession, but I'm glad all the same."

"So Stylish!"

"Okay, you're turn!" Bulat motioned, his attention now rapt

Stylish composed himself and chose what he thought was a good story.

"One of my teammates, the very definition of determinator and plucky girl, is in the hospital. Her limbs are rendered useless and it's unlikely she'll ever leave the bed again. I'm about to pull the plug when she glares at me. Up until then, the Jeagers is just a job to me. But the way she was looking told me she refused to be held down. I was so Stylishly inspired I remembered these cybernetic limbs I had in the back, so I offer those to her."

"And did you?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't!" Stylish said, some mild offense in his voice. The two men then laughed before the doctor continued.

"So I whip out Perfector, attach the limbs and the second they're on, she's out the door, helping the other take down Zank the Beheader…who suddenly mutates."

Bulat's eyes widened and then softed

"So THAT'S what happened to him. Akame never gave us the detils."

Stylish became slightly embrassed

"It's also how I got this stylishly glamourous stripe in my hair." He admitted.

"Really?"

"I got stylishly comrade-protective, took some serum I'd made previously and hulked out for a minute. Luckily Run had an antidote of his own. Can't say I did a lot though…"

"Hey, not everybody is a rough and tumble kind of strong-man." Bulat comforted him. "You're pretty strong yourself."

THAT took Stylish for an even bigger loop.

"Say wha?"

"You're smart." Bulat said simply. "That's your strength. And I got to say, I don't think there's anybody stronger than you in that regard."

It was cliché. It was cheesy. And yet…It melted Stylish's heart.

"Bul?"

"Yes?"

"If this weren't a public place, I'd kiss you."

Bulat smiled

"I can wait. No rush."

XXX

All in all, it was a lovely time.

Soon, the café began to close up, and the two men prepared to part

"Aw crap." Bulat noted as he checked the time. "Juuuust missed the last bus."

"I can give you a ride, if you want." Stylish mused, offering his date a seat on his bike. Bulat took a look at it and smiled knowingly. "Shut up and get on! So I like to glitter it, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Blat mused as he held onto Stylish's waist. For such powerful hands, Stylish couldn't help but notice how gentle and warm they could be.

It was agood half hour before they came to Bulat's apartment building.

"Thanks again for the ride." Bulat smiled as he got off and stretched feeling back into his legs.

"Least I could do for the best date I've had in a long time." The good doctor smiled, before an unfamialr nervousness filled his form. "So…I'll see you again?"

Bulat smiled

"I think I'd like that, Sty-guy."

The doctor's body warmed at the nickname, which he instantly liked.

"Perfectly stylish, Handsome."

Bulat raised his fists into the air and did a small happy dance.

"Yeah! Finally, someone calls me that!"

The two men laughed at that, hanging onto each other for support. Eventually they stopped and looked at each other

"Um…Bul?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said at the café?"

Bulat nodded in remembrance, then stepped back ever so slightly to let the doctor compose himself.

It was barely a peck on the cheek, but Bulat and Stylish were soon blushing up a storm at the contact, and the scientist was mentally praying for death to take it away from his embarrassment…before two strong arms took him into an embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

"Have a good night, Sty-guy." Bulat smiled as he bounded up the stairs to his complex.

"You too….Bul-baby."

Bulat laughed and then walked in after waving one last time. Stylish then revved up his bike and drove back to his apartment, where he took a quick shower and then went straight to bed.

"Oh my stylishly non-existent god." Stylish realized as he awoke suddenly in bed. "I think I'm in love."

His smile grew as he pulled out his phone at shot the Jeagers a text:

Meet for coffee at 6:30 sharp. My treat. Big news!

He then went back to sleep, a stylishly giddy smile on his face.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly? PLEASE NOTE: this was my first Yaoi story,**

 **Feel free to offer chapter suggestions; next up is the first chapter from Leone's perspectitive, with some overprotective parent action on her end. Have a great day**


	2. Leone's Perspective

It was an average night at Night Raid bar and Grill.

Beer was being drunk, music was blaring, Akame and Bulat were amazing everyone with their skills with weapons, Sheele was messing up orders and Mine was lecturing everyone about drinking and driving safely.

"God, I love this job."

Leone was the main event of the strip-club. Young, beautiful, blonde and busty, she was a big hit and loved the popularity.

It was a weekday night, but busier than usual. Akame mentioned that Wave had come by to support Kurome on her first official shift, and he wasn;t alone.

The image of the marine made Leone sigh. He was a nice guy, no one doubted that, but….how the heck did he and Kurome end up together? She could've done so much better.

A gentle rapping at the door

"Hey kitty you're on in 30 seconds."

"Thanks Chels." Leone smiled back. She quickly put on her bely, which had been in her family for generations. She took a deep breath and shouted:

"LIONELLE!"

Instantly, her hands became lion paws and on her head sprouted two lion ears.

"Showtime!" she smiled.

XXX

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…." Najenda announced. "From uncharted lands, the ruler of the jungles both concrete and green, the queen of the beasts, the big bad kitty herself! Give it up for…LEONE!"

She burst from behind the canvas, loud music and bright lights greeting her. She growled and meowed at the guests, who all applauded with delight.

"How's everybody tonight?" Leone shouted happily, getting cheers. "Sorry, I ain't hearing it!"

Another loud hurrah shook the entire bar.

"That's more like it!" Leone smiled, and she took centre stage dancing to the music. "Drinking contest is in 10 minutes, any you fellas tough enough to try and drink me under?"

Several men dashed over to the back of the bar, where Lubbock had just finished setting up. They all waited impatiently for the songs and dancing to be over.

And now for the part she loved most about this job; the dancing. Where she could let loose and do whatever she wanted. For two songs, she danced without a care in the world, bounding between Akame and Bulat's blades and smiling cutely along with Chelsea.

Then someone caught her eye.

He was sitting next to Wave. Blonde hair, lighter than hers, with a golden feather perched over one of his ears. He had a sharp and almost girly like look to him

She was used to see the newbies gawk at her, but this guy was different.

And to Leone, different was worth getting to know.

The music came to an end a few minutes later and she came his and Wave's way after taking a bow. The walk seemed a little longer than usual.

Wave was already drunk off his rocker, so that was one plus.

"Hey there tweedy bird." She smiled, her eyelids batting from behind him.

"H-hello…." The man managed.

"Enjoying the show?" She smiled, pressing more into him.

Leone instantly noticed that this guy was trying to focus on her face rather than her…rather generous bosom.

"Please don't tease Run, Leone." Kurome said as she took away Wave's drink and started escorting him to the taxi outside.

So that's his name, Leone mused; Run.

She inwardly laughed, imaging all the teasing the poor guy must've grown up with. Her laughter became real when she saw Kurome pushing her boyfriend out of the bar.

"And you go home." The cookie-lover said. "You've had enough booze for a week."

"I love you Kurome!" Wave drunkardly declared.

"…I love you too."

No one noticed Akame swing her sword, slicing a pole clean in half. It fell onto the head of a patron, who fell unconscious.

Leone made a mental note to give Akame some space for the rest of the night. Her bets friend was the poster girl for Violently protective big sister.

"You know this cutie, Kurome?" Leone asked the waitress.

"He's Wave's best friend." Kurome answered plainly. "My idiot of a boyfriend must have tricked him into coming. He's usually grading papers and sipping tea at home."

Leone inwardly checked off one of her thoughts towards Run; he clearly didn't go to bars very often, much less….

Wait a sec.

Did Kurome say this guy graded papers?

"That jerk, I don't see why you go out with him." Chelsea groaned before her eyes lit up, realizing something. "Wait, this guy's a school teacher? How're you friends with…"

"Friends since college." Run answered, trying to be as calm as possible as Leone made herself more comfortable in his lap.

Okay, he wasn't just staring at the goods, she noticed. That got him a point.

Around this time, the other dancers came down for a drink and break. As she'd suspected, Run ahd caught Bulat's eye.

"Did it hurt?" The handsome and pompadour haired swordsman asked. "When you fell from heaven?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't recall." Run replied.

Leone, Chelsea, Najenda and Bulat burst into laughter, the man slapping his knees.

"Wasn't that funny…" Lubbock and Run unknowingly muttered together.

"Hey Leone!"

Oh right, the contest! Leone let out a sigh and got off Run.

"I got to fly, birdie." she smirked as she got ready to go to the drinking table. "But come on by again anytime you want. Nice to see an angel in this place of sinners."

She Run her fingers across his chin and cheek before walking over, shaking her rear in a sensual way and then leaping over to the table.

Before getting there, she managed to stop Kurome for a moment.

"Whatever drink he orders next is on me."

Kurome nodded in understanding, and Leone just missed the subtle smile on her co-worker's face.

She won the drinking contest no challenge.

Soon enough, it was closing time, and Leone made her way to grab her shawl. Luckily for her, it wasn't too bad a walk from her. She could probably squeeze out a little more of her Teigu to get home…not that she was worried of anything,

"Do you need a ride?" She overheard Run asking Kurome as he slipped his coat back on. "With Wave gone and all…"

"Akame's driving me home." Kurome explained. "Thank you for the offer, though."

…

 _What the hey?_ Leone figured.

"Can I take up that offer?"

Run turned to see Leone, her hand raised and a smile on her face.

"It's not too far, I promise."

Run, ever the gentleman, nodded in agreement and helped Leone slip on her cloak. He then opened the door and let her slide on in.

"You never answered my question, Tweedy." Leone joked. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It's Run." Run answered, making her giggle slightly at getting under his skin so easily. "And I will not lie, I did enjoy it more when you came on…"

"Awe shucks," Leone smiled sweetly, lightly punching Run. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Run laughed weakly.

"Actually, you're the first." He confessed.

"What?" Leone asked in what seemed to be genuine shock. "An angel like you and I'm the first girl you flirt with? I must be one bad kitty to make you do that."

Run's face turned red.

"Left up here." Leone pointed when she saw where they were.

The driver followed her directions

"You live here too?" They asked at the same time.

"Basement level." Leone smiled. "You?"

"Third floor, room 368." Run answered.

They both smiled as Run opened the door for her.

"Thanks for the ride."

She then gave Run a hug before he could say 'your welcome', burying his face in her generous cleavage before pecking him on the cheek.

"Night tweedy bird."

She then bounded downstairs and jumped onto her bed, falling asleep quickly.

And while she slept, she dreamt of chasing Tweedy-birds.

 **Two days later**

"Hey there Tweedy bird!"

Run looked up from his mailbox to see Leone walking up from the basement.

"It's Run." He sighed. "Good evening, Miss Leone. Off to work?"

"Nope!" She smiled. "Day off, going to do some shopping. And just Leone. Miss makes me feel old."

"I-I meant no offense…"

Leone suddenly burst out laughing.

"Aw man, Kurome is right." She smiled again. "You are wound up."

She snapped her fingers.

"Know what? Shopping can wait. I got just the thing to perk you up."

"I need perking up?" Run inquired.

"You don't want to grade your papers half asleep, do you?"

She then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down to her apartment.

"What is it with you and dragging?" Run asked as he was dragged down the stairs.

Leone's apartment was the same layout of Run's; a small kitchen, a bathroom, a bed and TV. There was a weight machine in the back of the room, which was decorated by lion wallpaper.

Leone went over to her counter and opened up a cupboard after motioning Run to sit down while she fixed him a drink. She quickly found what she was looking for and took poured it.

"Here, drink up."

Leone handed the teacher a small shot glass of a brown liquid. He downed it, a creamy and sweet taste down his throat.

"Delicious." He smiled. "Thank you, Leone."

"It's just Baileys." Leone shrugged. "I know you like tonics and rum and coke, but figured this might be up your alley."

She poured him another shot, which he downed just as quickly. For several minutes, they sat in silence.

"Quick question." They both said.

Okay, she thought. That was kind of creepy.

"Ladies first," Run motioned, only for Leone to do the same.

"Rock, Paper Scissors?" Leone suggested.

She won with paper covering rock.

"You bought one of my drinks the night we met. Why?" Run asked.

Leone playfully pondered for a while before scooting over

"Maybe because you were the one fella actually looking at my face?" She guessed. It was the truth, in all honesty.

"Well, you're very beautiful." Run said honestly. "And I doubt I'm the first to say that."

"I've heard hot, smoking, delicious and just about every 'she can blah-blah my blah-blah…" Leone said. "But never mind that."

"And your question?" Run asked as he headed towards the stairs.

"Three questions, actually." Leone confessed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "One: How the heck is someone like you single?"

"Pardon?" Run asked.

"You got a good job, you're great with kids from what Wave and Kurome mention, and the angel thing you got going on?" She noted. "Gives my lion act a run for my money. No easy task there."

Run just shrugged.

"I've always had my nose in a book, or listening to classical orchestras." Run confessed. "Not many women are actually instead in the Renaissance man, it seems."

"A shame." Leone smiled. "My next question; the feather in your hair."

Run froze for a second, his mood changing to a melancholic one. Leone, realizing she must have brought up something personal, was about to tell Run to forget what she'd asked when:

"It was a present from my first student." He explained with a sigh and a weak smile. "Anne. She was always daydreaming, so her parents hired me to tutor her after school. She gave me the feather pen she wrote her winning paper with as a thank you. Such a spirited girl…she wanted to be a nun."

Leone smiled at Run's happiness, before the mood soured again.

Crap. This didn't end well, she just knew it. But still, she couldn't have been prepared for his answer.

"She's dead." Run said bluntly. "She and everyone else in that class."

Oh.

Oh shit.

Oh god.

"I left for a two day conference, only to come and find the school burnt to the ground and…the kids…"

Tears started falling down Run's face. He tried to brush them and the memories of that horrid day away, only for Leone to hug him. Unable to control himself at the memory, Run broke out into bawling.

"I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again. For a good half hour, Run wept openly in her arms.

When he finally calmed down, Run wiped his tears and smiled.

"Thank you, Leone. You can let me go now."

She did so, then, in her own usual way, tried to diffuse the situation the only way she knew how without her fists; humor.

"You know, most guys wouldn't object to staying there longer." Leone joked.

"They must not enjoy breathing." Run joked back. "Then again, at least they'd die happy."

"See?" Leone smiled. "You made a joke."

They stayed in silence for a while.

"I'd best be going." Run said, glancing at his watch. "Thank you for the drink and listening. I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

"No problem and don't worry, my shopping can wait." Leone shrugged.

Oh! And by the way, you're other question?" Run asked

"What does a girl have to do to get into your head?" Leone responded, flirting very obvious in her tone.

Run blushed brighter than she'd ever seen him, bowed in respect and then dashed out the door.

Leone instantly burst into laughter; by the emporer, he was so fun to tease! And so cute!

And then it crossed her mind; what if she wasn't teasing?

Run was a good guy, pretty nice looking, had a good job and clearly need how to treat a lady on a friendly basis….

This was a first for her. Usually the guys she met wanted a quick lay or platonic friendship. She had no problem with the latter; most of the guys back at her old neighborhood fit that to a T. But anything else was new….

Then, as if to take her away from this train of thought, she then noticed something:

Run had left a folder behind in his hurry. She picked it up and saw various book reports.

It was then that Leone realized…she didn't remember Run's room number. Or phone number.

"Crap."

XXX

The next day, she shot Kurome a quick call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuro, sorry to bother you on date day, but I got quick question for ya." Leone smiled as she gave herself a look over in the mirror.

…

When did she last do that?

"Yes?"

"Tweety left a…"

She paused suddenly.

At first, it hadn't seemed like much, but the more she thought of it, she realized that, without content, Kurome could interpret how she'd come into possession of Run's folder in a variety of ways she was not ready to deal with yet. So…she half-lied.

"A folder of his on the floor of the lobby. I was hopin' either you or Wave could tell me where he works so I could give them to him."

"Tweety?"

"You know, Run." Leone sighed, not really in the mood for her best friend's sister's antics.

Kurome seemed to buy that and gave her the address after a quick talk with Wave. Spying it was still fairly early in the morning, the dancer decided to get this little errand out of the way before getting her grocery shopping done.

XXX

"Hello Leone." The teacher greeted half an hour later. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You left your papers at my apartment." Leone smiled, handing him the folder. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them. Heads up though, that Hina girl really needs to shorten her sentences, and Hazuki uses 'said' too much."

"….thank you, Leone. How'd you find out where I worked?" Run asked.

"I asked Kurome, who asked Wave." She answered. "That, and there's only one school in the neighborhood."

"That would make finding me rather easy." Run realized.

"Well, I really need to get my grocery shopping done." Leone clapped as she turned around and headed for the door. "See you later, tweedy bird."

"It's Run." He corrected too late, as she was already out of earshot; at least, if she'd been a normal woman.

Leone let out a small giggle as she went to do her shopping.

XXX

She was just about done and heading home when she spotted a famialr head of pink hair.

"Hey there, Mine!"

The pink haired mascot of Night Raid Bar and Grill turned her head to spy her busty co-worker

"Oh, it you." She sighed, making Leone laugh

"Now Miney, is that any way to treat your big sis?" She teased

"What do you want?"

"Is it wrong for me to see you outside of work?" Leone asked, before an idea crossed her mind. "Hey Mine, you're a genius, right?"

"Duh, yes." The girl huffed indignantly. "What about it? And before you answer, know it'll cost you."

"…I'll buy you a cake and hot chocolate from that fancy bakery you love so much."

Mine was sold.

A few minutes later, they were drinking cocoa and munching on cupcakes. Leone explainded what had happened over the past few days.

"He's not the first nice guy, by any means." Leone assured Mine and herself. "And he probably ain't going to be the last, but for some reason, I can't get him out of my head."

For Mine, the answer was so obvious it was painful.

And shocking.

"Oh my god." Mine said in shock when it fully dawned on her what was going on. "You like him."

"I know that, Mine. What I'm asking ya is…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mine cut her off. "You don't get it. "You LIKE-like him."

That actually kept Leone quiet for a minute or so, making the younger girl smile at her victory and finish her cupcake.

Leone almost didn't want to believe it: It was her, for crying out loud! She was ultimate forbidden fruit, the gal no one could have…She was the pride and joy of not only her old neighborhood, but Night Raid itself. Yeah pervs gawked at and wanted her…nut she'd kind of enjoyed the attention.

And yet this humble, calm-natured and admitably handsome teacher had taken that away

"Mine?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"…I think I may be a little scared."

Mine checked her watch. Almost time for her yearly engagement to a…certain sight. But it could wait a little longer, and she wouldn't let this opportunity slide.

"So, the big bad kitty has a catchable heart after all." She teased lovingly. "Look, not going to lie; don't know this guy, don't trust him…but I trust you. You've been doing this longer than me and, again, not going to lie….I'd be happy if you had someone special in your life, not just a bunch of pervs."

Leone smiled fondly at her friend.

"Thanks Mine."

The twp hugged before Mine's watch went off.

"Just think of it this way." Mine suggested as she headed out. "He treats you right and it'll keep the grabbies off your back for a while."

Leone absent mindly finished her drink before heading back home.

XXX

A few hours later, after her regular power roof-jumping and occasional act of vigilante justice (Bulat was slacking off while looking for a new Incursio, she told herself), Leone returned to the apartment building to find Run struggling to get up the stairs with several very large and packed bags of groceries.

"Hey there, birdie." She smiled. "Need a hand with those?"

"It's Run." He sighed. "Good afternoon Leone. And if it's not too much I would appreciate the help."

Leone took all the bags into her arms and urged Run to lead the way.

"I can take some of those…" Run started.

"Oh please, do I look like some fragile flower?" Leone asked playfully. "I can handle worse than this. You saw the weight machine in my room."

Run's room was clean and orderly; a desk and bookshelf with a small kitchen. There was not a speck of dirt of any trace of a mess. Several awards for teaching and thank you letters from his students were placed on a well-stocked bookshelf.

Leone marvelled at the room's order and tidiness.

"Thank you for the help, Leone." Run said as he dropped his suitcase on the table and caught his breath. "Would you like a drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Leone confessed. "I can't stay though, running late."

Hearing this, Run cringed.

"Don't worry about it birdy." She laughed. "I'm not that late. It's nice to help a nice guy like yourself. Sides, what're they going do, fire me?"

Run blushed as he handed his guest a glass of cold water. Leone guzzled the water down greedily, her throat parched from the extra little workout.

Taking a refreshed sigh when she was done, she moved to hand Run the glass, only to be greeted with the sight of her new friend blushing up and storm and trying in vain to use his coat to…

Oh wow, she thought. Bigger than she thought.

"I'm sorry!" Run apologized, turning around. Leone peaked over his shoulder.

"Oh relax birdie, you're not the first and you won't be the last." She teased. "And if anything, I'm flattered. Though poor Bulat's heart is going to be broken…"

With the mention of her best gay friend and co-worker, Leone remember she had a shift in twenty minutes and had to get going.

"Leone, wait a minute please."

She did, looking over her shoulder.

"I…um….well, if it's not too much trouble…?"

"Yeah?"

"I LIKE YOU! A LOT! WOULD YOU CONSIDER POSSIBLY GOING TO DINNER WITH ME?"

Leone stood in shock, a slight blush on her face.

"I know, stupid idea, what was I thinking? A beautiful woman like yourself and someone like me?" Run said. "Sorry Leone, I'll leave you be…"

"I'm free all day Saturday."

Run paused in mid-stride.

"Pardon?"

"How's Saturday looking for you?" Leone asked. "I'm free for whatever."

Run quickly thought back.

"You pick."

 **Saturday Morning**

Her parents may have been poor, but they were very loving.

"I'm going out for lunch today." Leone told her parents

"Oh, with whom?" Her mother, Nala asked.

"Anywhere in particular?" Her father, Neko asked.

The lion-like dancer's usual confidence vanished for a second or two.

"…a date."

….

….

Silence filled the small house for a good two minutes

"I see…" Neko growled…a little too calmly. "Well then, take this."

He handed his daughter an active and fully charged Taser.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kitten." Neko smiled as he put the Taser away…only to pull out a bazooka. "Would this be better?"

"Where were you keeping that?!" His wife and daughter asked.

"Never mind." Neko, now smiling dementedly with eyes seething in killing intent, proclaimed. "Daddy'll come with you, princess."

"THAT IS NOT NESSACARY!" Leone snapped, almost crying at the sight of her father's demented, toothy and murderous grin.

BAM!

Neko fell to the floor, his evilly grinning face now imprinted on a frying pan.

"Have a good time, sweetie." Nala smiled as she dragged her unconscious husband away. "You know what to do if he can't keep his hands to…"

"Himself, yeah, mom." Leone smirked, a tiny blush the covering her face. "But…I think this guy's alright."

Nala smiled gently as her daughter turned to leave, only to spy something

"Princess, wait a moment."

Leone paused midstride and glanced over her shoulder to see Nala walking closer to her, the adjusting her hair.

"There."

Leone now had a tiger-lily flower above her right ear. She gave her mother a loving hug nd then bounded off towards her date.

It took her a few minutes, but she found the place she and Run had decided to meet: A crowded tavern, with pool tables, loud sports on TV and beer mungs clinking.

She spied her date anxiously sipping a ginger ale and having his eyes dart back and forth while occasionally flipping over his phone to check something.

And by the Emperor, did he look out of place. The white suit, the scar less, almost femine like face…But, it was in a good and sort of cute way.

"Hey tweedy, sorry I'm late."

Leone sat down and took a better look at Run's attire; he had opted out his white coat for a suit and white gloves. She laughed at his overdressing, while inwardly thinking he look adorably handsome.

"You look good." She smiled, stifling a laugh as best she could.

She failed, but it was clear she was not laughing maliciously. No one else joined in.

"I know I'm overdressed." Run mumbled as she laughed. "But this is my first date and I wanted to make a good impression."

Leone, her laughs subsided, put her hand on Run's.

"Don't worry about it, you made an excellent impression the night we met." She smiled sweetly before it turned playful. "Am I really your first date?"

Run nodded.

"Having your nose in a book from kindergarten to college tends to make the opposite sex not look in your way."

"That's a shame." She smiled. "On the bright side, that just means that a nice girl is going to finish first for once, huh?"

Run blushed again.

"Hey, Leone!" The bartender shouted. "You want the usual?"

"Yep!" She hollered as she got up. "And whatever he orders, put on my tab!"

She then whispered to her date

"I got to use the little girl's room, birdy. Be right back."

She made her way to the girls' room and did something she hadn't done before:

She had a mild panic attack

"What the heck is wring with me?" She asked herself. "I've never been like this! And it's not that big deal, it's just tweety!"

Run's face filled her mind, and she felt a blush coming on and butterflies in her stomach.

"There's nothing to be worried about, he's nice." She reminded herself. "He's good with kids!"

She then found something to cheer her up slightly.

"He puts up with Wave."

Okay, now she was feeling better. And then a thought crossed her mind; something she'd said at their second encounter.

"He actually looks at my face."

She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror and splashed some water on her face.

Much better.

She turned and began to walk back to the date.

"Oop!" She caught herself and bounded back into the stall. "Almost forgot what I came here for!"

XXX

A few minutes later, Leone

"Much better." She said, putting her face in her hands. "So Tweedy, what made you ask me out?"

She noticed that he was now smiling at her nck-ame for him

"Promise you won't laugh?" Run asked. "Or call me weird?"

"Scout's honour." Leone said, holding her hand up as if swearing in a court.

"Well," Run chose his words carefully. "Like I said; I really like you…."

"And you want me? You're wondering 'do I want you? Do I like you too?'" Leone responded.

"Really?" Run asked, a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face. "That song?"

"Come on, you practically gave me that one." Leone laughed

"True, I suppose I did." Run smiled as their orders arrived. Leone's usual consisted of a large mug of ale and a meal of meat and fries, which she hungrily dove into with gusto. Run ate his sandwich as a clean but brisk pace.

"To answer your question Leone," Run said, getting her attention. "…To be perfectly honest, I..."

His resolve shook as Leone's eyes stared into his own. Whatever he had planned on saying left his head, and he suddenly found his fidgeting thumbs interesting.

"Um…well…you see…"

And that's when her worries were downed.

He felt the…wait, not just yet. Better safe than sorry. But, there was mutual affection. And that made her smile.

She reached over the table and lifted Run's chin.

"You really do like me huh?"

Seemingly not trusting his voice, Run nodded. A comfortable silence overtook them as they finished their lunch, not noticing the happy smiles on the faces of the patrons who knew Leone.

After lunch, the two went for a walk around the area, stopping at a park and sitting on a bench. They were enjoying a view of the lake when a young voice hollered:

"Run-sensei!"

Leone glanced over her shoulder to see her date conversing with a little boy.

"Oh! Why hello Tommy, what're you doing here?" He smiled at one of his younger students.

"Mommy and daddy and I are having a picnic, what're you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with a friend." Run explained, inwardly making Leone feel both grateful and a little bummed out he only offered to her as a friend. "Even teachers have weekends and need breaks."

Now bored with picking the grasss, Leone then bounded over to the scene

"I remember you, you're the pretty lady who brought sensei his folder."

Already liking this boy, she smiled back.

"That's right, name's Leone." She smiled, her hand reached out for a shake. Tommy accepted.

"I better get back, see on Monday Run-sensei!" Tommy smiled as his mother called him over. The teacher waved back and sighed in content, a smile on his face.

"Moments like that make it worthwhile?" Leone asked as the two returned to sitting down.

Run nodded, that gentle smile Leone was growing so found off crossing his face. He opened his mouth to ask something, which she made a quick guess at.

"I never really went to school." Leone confessed. "My family was dirt poor and constantly moving, so my folks were pretty much my teachers. Though in the long run, I think I turned out pretty good."

"That you did." Run agreed. "I really didn't have much of a choice either. I never knew my parents and reading was the only thing that ever made me feel anything. But I loved learning and decided one day to become a teacher and help kids learn."

Leone smiled gently.

"You know, you really are great with kids." She mused, remembering the admiration in Tommy's eyes when he had been talking to Run. She'd seen eyes like that before, back at her old neighborhood with the kids she played with every now and then. "Ever consider starting a family?"

"Maybe one day." Run confessed. "Once things are calmer and I find the right woman…"

Oh ho, ho!

This was the golden oppertuity, she told herself. Tweedy was almost making this too easy….and a not insignificant part of her wanted to know this.

"And what if she's sitting right next to you?" She asked.

A confident smile soon cracked on his face after a minute or two of shocked silence.

"You know what?" Run mused. "I think she just might be."

Leone smile grew brighter, yet at the same time more…mischievous.

"And….?" She asked.

"Well, as a good teacher know, everything must be mutual." Run said. "And for that to happen…"

She went in for the kill.

Leone silenced him by placing her lips on his own, giving him a passionate kiss. She could feel Run's eyes widening before they closed and he returned her passion with his own.

For the umpteenth time since she'd met him, Leone was surprised by the teacher's actions. She'd somewhat passed him off as repressed, but what she was feeling was someone….almost on par with her and the other members of Night Raid.

Who was Tweedy, really? This question played at the back of her mind slightly, before his passion almst drowned hers and she forced herself to compensate.

They were like that for a good minute or so before the need for air forced them to part.

Wiping drool from her mouth, Leone now knew what she wanted out of the teacher. Something told her this would not be a simple one-night/day stand…and for once, she was exicted by the prospect.

"My room. Now." She growled seductively.

"With pleasure." Run smiled back.

 _ **(LEMON!)**_

 **Leone's apartment**

Fiddling with the lock while in Run's arms, Leone's left arm held tightly onto Run's neck.

"Stupid…" She grumbled, wanting to get in. Run however, was apparently impatient and took the key from her, unlocking the door and then kicking it closed the moment they were inside.

Still in the teacher's surprisingly strong arms, Leone flipped on her CD-player on and selected one song: No Ordinary Love was soon engulfing the apartment

They collapsed onto the bed, their lips never breaking contact. Leone threw Run's jacket to the floor as he undid her scarf. She then slipped off his pants as he reached for the straps of her armguards revealing the flawless skin underneath.

"So beautiful…." He breathed.

"Speak for yourself Tweedy." Leone gasped between kisses as she unbuttoned Run's shirt, revealing a modest but well-built body. "What cage were you kept in all my life?"

"Around, merely lacking the motivation." Run smiled.

Run's lips moved away from Leone's, moving down her chin and neck, making her moan in pleasure. He stopped at her breasts, still covered by her top, but he placed a kiss on both and in the valley between them.

"Saving the best for last?" Leone teased.

Run said nothing, kissing her stomach and undoing her belt, sliding off her pants to reveal tanned panties. He then wrapped her legs around his waist and hovered over her, nuzzling her nose with his own and making her laugh.

Give him this at least, he was sweet in his affections. And patient too.

"All of you is the best." Run said softly, then adding with a slight edge, "And anyone who says otherwise is blind and stupid."

That was what got her. All her life, Leone had been called beautiful, hot, easy on the eyes…the list quite frankly, was too long for her to care anymore. And she didn't deny it, heck she embraced the praise while inwardly reminding herself that it was her chest that drew the most attention.

To hear someone say all of her was the best, and not just solely focusing on her body when they said that….she knew she'd made the right choice.

Blush adorning her face, Leone leaned upward for a kiss, which Run gladly gave. As their tongues danced, her hands traveled his toned and while not overly muscular, well-built body.

What did he teach his students, again?

"You're not so bad yourself." She mused. "You… read a book on…working out?"

"Not…exactly." Run explained between kisses. Feeling confident, he slowly ventured his hands towards Leone's breasts, cupping them gently.

"Quit teasing tweedy." Leone begged, amazed at the man's gentle touch and incredible self-control.

Run suddenly stopped, getting Leone's attention. He sat up.

"What is it?" She asked, concern and worry in her eyes. Had she done something wrong, she worried? Maybe her teasing was too much, maybe all those tweeties made him remember some…

"Say my name." Run requested softly. "Please, Leone. No more tweedy or bird. No sensei or teacher…."

Oh, that was it.

She already knew he meant more to her, so…

"Run…." She whispered.

He captured her lips with his passionate own, she quickly returning the motion as he finally removed her top, leaving her in her panties. He froze again.

"Leone…" Run whispered. "You are officially the most beautiful woman in all of existence."

Leone's face reddened and her heartrate increased. Run's hands twitched as they hovered above her breasts, the young man wanting to touch them but not knowing how to ask for permission. How could he, they were the most private parts of her…

"You can touch you know." She whispered softly, a joke then entering her mind. "You know you want to. Oh, by the way; you're still overdressed." She went for the zipper, and soon the teacher was only in his underwear.

Run squeezed her right breast gently, silencing Leone's moan with a kiss. Meanwhile, she began to remove his underpants, revealing what she could only describe as perfection; not too big or small and certainly believable for a man his age. For some reason she felt the urge and indeed did grab it, stroking it with her thumb.

Run let out a pleasured grunt which turned into a moan when Leone's message began. The two broke their kiss to moan together as Run's finger's played with Leone's now perched nipples.

Oh wow, she tjought. He was very good with his hands.

"R-Run…" The dancer moaned. "Y-you're…"

"Y-yeah, you too." The teacher smiled as he once again kissed her. While their tongues danced again, Run's left hand's index fingers slipped off Leone's underwear, tickling her most sensitive spot.

"Faster…" She moaned, Run instantly obeying her. She repeated herself four more times before Run inserted his fingers into her. She screamed in pleasure, grabbing his face and burying it into her generous bosom.

Run then pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, savoring the taste. He smiled gently at her.

"Can I have a taste?" Leone asked as she flipped Run onto his back, not waiting for his answer. "You just lay down and let me handle the work."

She then licked her lips and placed her lover's tip into her mouth, sucking it.

Run cringed before pleasure filled his being, a dumb but happy smile on his face. Leone giggled, his member still in her mouth, making her gag slightly. She nonetheless kept up with her work

"Tasty as you look." She smiled after she'd done.

"Not as much as you." Run smiled as he pulled her downwards, making her giggle as he kissed her neck before getting back on top.

Now it was time for the main event.

And this was what she, and from what she saw in his eyes, he too, had been dreading,

"Ready?" Run asked.

Alright, get this over with…

"I'm a virgin." They said together, surprising each other but smiling. Run cupped her face and moved a hair from her face. A gentle smile was shared between the both of them.

"I'll be gentle." He promised. "But if you want to stop, let me know right away."

"I know."

Capturing her lips once again, Run slid inside Leone, who broke the kiss to grunt in pain. He stopped and waited for her instruction.

"I-its okay Run. M-move around." She demanded. He ordered reluctantly, but when her discomfort was no longer apparent he moved around

They moved in tune to the music, their moans and bodies melding into each other's. Run began to place butterfly-kisses on Leone's neck and trailing downward.

"Oh!" Leone moaned once her collarbone was kissed, making her lover kiss it again. When she repeated the action, Run started sucking the spot, feeling her nails digging into his back and forcing him down onto her form.

"I've heard…missionary…actually isn't all that satisfying…to women" Run noted. "May I try something?"

Before she could inquire as to how Run had come into that knowledge if he was a virgin, Leone suddenly found herself upright, Run holding her tightly. The feeling of pleasure was amplified exponentially.

"Yes!" She roared in happiness, pleasure filling her as she rode Run, almost as if she was on a pogo stick. Run smiled

"Wave told me…" Run started, before Leone cover his mouth with her hand.

"Don't mention him." She ordered. "Don't mention anyone else. Just you and me, Run."

"Got it." Run answered. They bopped and weaved to the music for several more minutes. Run then increased his speed, even more pleasure coursing through his and Leone's bodies.

"I don't know what riposte means," Leone growled in blissed. "But if you dare pull out I'll…."

Run squeezed one of her breasts and kissed her neck.

"Dammit, stop making me feel great when I'm trying to tell you how to make me feel great!" She whined.

Run smiled cockily before kissing her forehead.

This continued for several other minutes, the bed creaking under their lovemaking until:

"Leone…" Run panted. "Not…going….to…last…"

"Me…neither." Leone gasped. "One minute…"

Deciding to make the most of this last minute, the two lovers moved at their fastest pace before Run went in for the big dive. The two howled in bliss before shouting each other's names.

"RUN!"

"LEONE!"

Completely spent, their worlds went blank.

 _ **(LEMON OVER)**_

 **The next morning**

She was sore and tired, but happy.

She then realized her bed was missing something.

Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she spied a glass of water.

Man, Run was getting major points for this….

She downed the water and then, still not fully awake, tried to find were her lover was.

"Oh, hello Wave…..Oh yes, Wave." Run replied on his cell, some embarrassment clear.

"Urg." She growled.

That guy had the worst possible timing! Why was Run friends with him? Most college roomies never saw each other again and were gratefu..

Never mind that.

"Run…?" Leone whined. "Run baby, come back to bed, it's cold."

Run smiled at her and promised to tell Wave the details later before hanging up. He then slid back into bed, Leone quickly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Quick question." Run announced, Leone weakly groaning. "Are we…a… couple…now?"

Leone smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips.

"That answer your question, angel?"

Run smiled.

"I rather like that one, jungle queen." He replied. "But, isn't this going to be bad for business?"

Leone laughed.

"Oh who cares? None of those shmucks could ever do anything anyway. You've seen me drink them under right?"

Run nodded.

"Then again, this means you'll need to come to Night Raid more often." Leone smiled. "Show the boys you have tamed the untameable beast and that I'm off the market."

"I guess so." Run smiled back, nuzzling his nose with hers. A yawn then escaped his lips, as did one from Leone's. "But if that's what must be done, I guess I'll have to learn to do my marking in a bar."

"Let's sleep a little longer," Leone whispered. "Go get a late brunch later, or something."

Just before they fell asleep:

"I love you." Run whispered.

"….I love you too." Leone returned.

 **Well, here is the second chapter! I know it is essentially a re-hash of the 1** **st** **chapter of the original fic, and I had originally planned on adding the 2** **nd** **chapter of that fic as well, bit considering how long this chapter already was….**

 **Next will be the picnic that was alluded to in the last chapter of wings. And for some in particular (looking at you, ) the question will finally be answered; Who did Akame end up with? Here's a hint: They are a canon character and may or may not ahe actually shown up in Wings, chapter 6 to be precise, although they weren't named and were more background then anything.**

 **Feel free to offer suggestions for future chapters and have a great day.**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**


	3. Picnic Party Pandimonium

**Picnic Pandemonium**

"There it is!" Leone beamed as she pointed down at something

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue and the grass was just a little damp from the rainfall the previous night.

The Budo family was currently flying through the clouds, trying to find the perfect spot for the monthly Jeager-Night Raid (and Specter) family picnic. Run was doing the flying, of course, with Leone in his arms, nuzzling his face. In her arms, was a cheering baby Uriel, while on Run's back, in a carrier backpack, was an unamused Leo.

Run brought his family into the spot and with a gentle landing, brought them down. Mastema then vanished into his shoulders as he placed his beautiful wife onto the ground and undid the buckle that held his son to his back.

"Well, here we are again." He smiled, clearing the sweat from his brow and downing some of his water bottle.

"Aga!" Uriel cooed from her mother's arms, reaching for her father and clapping her hands.

"Again?" Run smiled knowingly as he rubbed his daughter's nose and Leone unbuckled Leo out of the carrier

"Why did I have to ride in the baby backpack?" the little boy pouted as he unceremoniously dropped the blankets.

"Leo…" Leone chatisized her son, only to hug him

"…Mommy?"

"Thank you so much sweetie." She smiled simply. "You made your sister's first flight a good one."

That took Leo for a while

"Huh? I didn't do anything, mommy." He said truthfully.

"Oh really?" Leone smiled. "Because I'm pretty sure you were making funny faces at her when you thought daddy and I weren't looking."

Oh. She'd seen that

XXX

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Kurome smiled sadly at her son, who was pulling on her dress at a fruitless attempt to not only get her attention, but hopefully distract her long enough to sneak a cookie for himself.

"I know sweetie. I am too." She cooed, gently slapping his hand away. "But we need to save these for later."

"Not even a little bite?" Maki whimpered hopefully.

Kurome stopped in her step and kissed her son on the forehead before taking his hand into her own

"Almost there, little buddy." Wave promised

"But you said that and hour ago!" Maki whined, his stomach growling

"No, it was a minute and here we are!"

The little boy peaked over to see

"Hi there!" Wave smiled brightly, a sack over his shoulder. Kurome

"Great to see you

"MAKI!" Leo hollered in joy at the sight of his best friend.

"LEO!" Maki followed in suit.

The two boys charged and play-tackled each other to the ground, rolling on the ground before

"Did you forget to bring anything besides fish again?" Run asked

"No, you a.." Wave started, only to see the glare of his wife and Leone. "…Angelic jerk, I DID NOT forget to bring more than fish. By the Emperor, when are you going to let that go?"

"When it stops being hilarious."

The two couples and children turned to see a smiling Esdeath and Jaxon carrying each carrying a cooler of drinks. Behind each of them was a four year old girl with long hair. One with long light blue hair and a carbon copy of her mother, the other with shorter, darkened gray.

Esdeath hugged Run, Wave and Kurome tightly while Leone and Jaxon high fived.

"Girls, say hello." Esdeath asked.

"Yes, mama." The girls nodded.

"Hello Anya, hello Lily." Run smiled warmly at his god-daughters.

"Hello uncle Run." Anya bowed respectfully before handing him a storybook. "Thank you for the book, it was very good."

Run playfully patted Anya on the head, inwardly noticing her twin was more occupied catching up with his wife and daughter

"Hi Uncle Run! Hi auntie Leone!" Lily smiled cheerfully before spying their daughter. "Hi Uriel."

The baby smiled at the tomboy of Esdeath's daughters, reaching for her. Lily gave the baby her finger, which she held onto

"Wow! She's strong." Lily smiled as she tried to pull her finger. By this time, Leo and Maki had made their way.

"Hi Lily, Anya." Maki waved before turning to his mother. "Mommy, I know I say this a lot, but I'm really, really, REALLY hungry!"

"And this is why you should've had your morning orange." Kurome sighed, not really annoyed with her son's insistence.

"Here buddy." Wave handed his son a fish-stick…only for Maki to cringe

"Never mind. I can wait."

Kurome gave her son a thumbs up while Wave munched on the snack.

"Mama, Vati? Can we go play?" Lily asked her parents hopefully.

"Please, mommy? Daddy?" Leo followed in suit, Maki nodding with him.

The parents gave each other mock-looks of contemplation.

"It's alight with me." Run said. "Wave?"

"I got no problem with that. Kurome, any objections?"

Slipping one of her cookies into her mouth before anyone noticed, Kurome shook her head.

Leone and Jaxon gave a thumbs up.

With a cheer, most of the kids raced over to the nearby playground, which they had all to themselves at the moment.

"Have fun, babies!" Leone and Jaxon said together.

"Don't go too far!" Esdeath hollered

The Strongest in Empire City and Commissioner of the police she still was, but Esdeath was also, above all things else, a loving and protective mother

She and Jaxon didn't coodle or spoil the twins too much, she mused to herself. Even if they might have, the girls preferred to do things their own way while having their mama and Vati close by, just in case.

"Lunch should be ready in half an hour!" Run shouted.

By this time, Jaxon had made his way over to Run and Wave, who had returned to set up

"It wasn't that funny, was it?" The Marine asked his old friend/boss' husband

Jaxon smiled knowingly and, if Wave wasn't lying, very scarily.

"Your right, it wasn't that funny…Until Akame started chasing after you shouting 'meat!', 'meat!' over and over again!"

He let out a hearty laugh while Wave felt a weight dropped on his shoulders. It was then that Wave noticed something:

"Hey, where are the others?" He asked. "We DID say, 12:30, right Run?"

The winged teach…prinicipal, he corrected himself, let out a sigh

"That was one time, Wave. And compared to your mishap, relatively minor." He pointed out. "But to answer your question; yes, I made sure everyone knew it started at 12:30."

"Air, Fal and Lunar are going to be a little late." Jaxon explained. "Said something about picking up something important."

"Didn't they have a party last night?" Esdeath asked her husband in confirmation.

The doppleganger user's form tensed at that revalation. Cold started surrounding him and a shiv manifested in his had

"Jaxon." Esdeath cut off her husband's violent thoughts.

"Yes, Liebling." Jaxon then the shiv melt away and pouted.

"Oh relax, Jaxie." Leone smiled. "They're big girls now. And besides, everyone knows you're their big brother. Who'd be stupid enough to try something?"

Jaxon let out a growl regardless before returning to help Wave and Run set up the food prep

"So, how's the promotion treating you?" Wave asked in an attempt to move away from the topics that could put Jaxon in a violently protective mood.

A month ago, Jaxon had been made the interrogation teacher at ECPD's academy. Given his speciality in the topic, on top of his….enthusiasm, he was getting mixed reactions from both staff and students. But no one denied his skils, and he was enjoying a job that allowed him to come home to his beloved wife and daughters.

"Pretty good, how about you….Admiral Wave?" Jaxon answered before asking his own question, a smirk on his face.

"Vice-Admiral." Wave corrected the interrogator before turning to his best friend. "And how about you Run? Miss the days of classroom teaching?"

Run let out a chuckle.

"I must admit I have mixed feelings. I do miss teaching, but…at the same time, I do so enjoy the complete control of the school."

His mood drooped.

"At least until the food-fights and teacher-janitor civil wars start."

Jaxon and Wave let out laughs at the teacher's apparent plights.

"Sorry we're late!"

The three families turned to see Bols, his wife Ursa, daughter Ember and baby son Ace bounding up the hill, Rubicante

"No worries, you're actually early." Run assured his gentle giant friend.

"Here ya go, big fella." Jaxon tossed Bols a pop, which the man graciously accepted and downed with a gulp.

"Hello everyone." Ursa and Ember smiled cheerfully, which was returned. The beloved wife of Bols immediately began to catch up with the women, placing Ace down onto the blanket. He made his way over to Uriel, who was playing with her rattle. Seeming to sense the other baby, the blonde baby clutched her rattle close as if to defend it.

Ace simply cooed and pointed to the building blocks, which Uriel smiled at. The two were soon building tower with numbers and letters, babbling cutely as they did so.

Bols and Run simply smiled at scene

"Hi there Anya." Ember smiled at Esdeath and Jaxon's quiet daughter

XXX

The others started to show up in rapid succession shortly afterwards.

First up were Tatsumi and Mine with their son Bul, the third oldest of the boys in the next generation. And unlike his two friends, Bul was very quiet and almost a definte mama's boy….and Mine adored him.

The 2nd family of co-owners of Night Raid brought with them cupcakes and ice-cream in another freezer.

"H-hello everyone." Bul bowed respectfully to all the grown-ups. "Thank you for all of this."

Esdeath and Leone couldn't help but gush over how well behaved and cute Bul was, and the poor little boy was soon being hugged back and fourth until his mother saved him

"Go on and play, sweetie." Mine gently shoved her slightly clingy son towards the other children. "We need to get lunch ready."

"O-okay mama." Bul sighed as he trudged over

"You're going to get dirty!" Bul whined

"Your mom can wash them later!" Anya half-snapped

"Hey Tat? No offense, but….what's up with your kid?" Jaxon asked

"He's...got this thing with dirt." Tatsumi sighed, remembering the hell that had been introducing his family to his village; Mine was the center of attention, but poor little Bul screamed whenever there was dust.

"Hates it." Mine sighed as she helped Kurome set up the dessert blanket

"Bul?" Ember asked. "Anya's sitting over there, if you don't want to play."

"Maybe later?" Maki asked his friend hopefully, smiling when Bul gave a light thumbs up before making his way over to Anya's positon with Ember.

"Hi Anya." Bul weakly waved, looking at her book. "What're you reading?"

Anya looked over her shoulder and spied the only one in her circle of friends who wasn't overly eager to get dirty and rough-house.

"Hi Bul." She smiled gently, not unlike her mother in her softer moments. She then leant the book over to let him have a better look. "The Grimm Fairy Tales. The original version of fairy tales."

Bul sat down to have a better look, and soon the two were pointing at pictures and trying to sound out words together.

The parents watched the scene from their places setting up, smiles on their faces.

Lily took a break from tag with Maki and Leo to spy her sister with Bul

"Keep my sis safe until I get back, Bul!" She ordered, making the poor salute

"Lily, be nice to Bul!" Anya shouted to her sister

"I am!" Lily snorted to her sister before returning to tag with the boys. "Now where…?"

Leo leapt at her, and the two rolled to the floor as Maki dashed over. By the time he got there:

"Pinned ya!" Lily smirked

"That's my girl!" Jaxon called as the process started again

"Pinned ya!" Leo smirked back, only to be thrown onto his back

"Perhaps one day we'll be in-laws, Tatsumi. Run" Esdeath joked, making Tatsumi and Mine freeze in terror while Run mused the possibilty….and completely miss Jaxon and Leone crush their hand into the tree they was leaning on.

But someone else noticed.

"Now Jax, that tree is not a suspect. Leave it be."

The voice made the daughters of Esdeath perk up in anticipation.

"UNCA ARMIN!"

Lily and Anya briefly ditched what they were doing and raced over to their father's best friend, hugging him tightly.

"There they are!" Armin smiled happily as he took them into his arms. "My favorite girls!"

"Oh really?"

Chelsea, a lollipop already finished, had her hands on her hips and was smiling at the scene, giving the others a jaunty salute before making her way over to boyfriend.

"And xactly what does that make me to you, Mr. Talio?" She teased, only to find herself taken into Armin's arms

"Why dearest ladybug…is that jealousy I sense in you?" Armin teased back, his tone silky smooth. "I of course adore my cute little nieces. But you? You're my favorite woman."

Chelsea knew she should point out how cliché and cheesy that line was (in terms of Armin at least), but instead she found her stomach racing and her face blushing.

"But, if you still doubt my faithfulness…" Armin teased back. "Would a kiss put your fears to rest?"

Chelsea smirked and took Armin's face into her hands, forcing his lips onto hers.

"Easy! There are kids here." Leone and Jaxon teased together before realizing what they'd done. "Jinx!"

That little Jinx didn't last long

"Jaxon! Citizen Leone!"

Seyru, with Fal, Lunar and Air trailing behind her made their way to the gathering. Seyru was carrying a fruit basket, Air a salad and Lunar and Fal fries and condiments, respectfully. Koro followed behind.

"Hey there!" Leone and Jaxon ushered the gang over, taking things from the girls and giving them a hug.

"So…any trouble last night?" Jaxon asked in all seriously.

"Bro…" Air and Fal sighed together in exasperation. They loved their big brother, but his protectiveness was killing their romantic lives….not that they let him know they had one just yet.

"Worry not, Jaxon." Seyru promised with a s smile. "The girls and I had a lovely time, and the fellows kept their hands to themselves."

"Heck yeah!" Fal boasted as she high-fived her best friend

"By which they mean no guy came within 10 feet of us out of fear out of losing their boy-parts." Air sighed

Lunar had spent the whole time gazing around the area.

"Brother?" She asked, uncharacteristically blunt and forward.

"Yeah?"

"Were are my beautiful nieces?"

Jaxon pointed to one pair while taking a sip of his drink while Esdeath did the same after setting the salad and fries down.

"Anya's reading with Bul…" Jaxon explained

"And Lily is playing with the boys." Esdeath said

Both parents froze once what they said fully processed through their heads.

"Anya! Lily! Kids!" Seyru hollered, unintentionally preventing a rampage for the time being. "Look who I brought!"

Her Teigu cringed at the realization of what she was doing.

"PUPPY!" The children all cheered as they raced towards the biological Teigu.

Koro whimpered and glared at his mistress as if to say ' _you don't pay me enough for this.'_

It then occurred to him he had never been paid. Unless you counted the meals Seyru gave him and let him keep.

"I'll give you a great, big, terrible villain later." Seyru whispered, hoping to make her partner feel better.

It worked.

Then Sheele and Xian, carrying party portions of sushi and noodle dishes, showed up. Leo took a break from playing with Lily to hug his godmother, who nuzzled his nose

"Are you being a good boy, Leo?" Sheele asked her godson, who nodded. "And a good big brother?"

Leo nodded again, pride in his form, especially when Sheele messed with hair.

"Are you having a good day, auntie Sheele?" Leo asked

"I thought we were doing it tonight, so this all we could get together…." Sheele confessed. "And I just realized this is BBQ. I'm such an airhead…."

"Oh Sheele…" Xian tried to comfort her friend, Leo hugging her as well.

"I actually like this." Another male voice said.

"Agreed. I was getting a little peckish for sushi." A female voice followed.

All eyes turned to see Mayor Najenda and her husband Lubbock come by with two bags; one filled with candy and the other, from what the other adults could make out of the plastic, cards.

The adults all bowed in respect

"Oh, for the hundredth time…." Najenda mock complained. "We're all friends. No need for all this."

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Lubbock smiled

"Oh, hi Lub." The entire crowd said together, uninterested. Lubbock instantly felt as if a thousand pounds had dropped on him. Then he noticed the evil looks on Leone and Jaxon's faces.

"How's your love life?"

"LEONE!" Run shouted in scandalous tone.

"JAXON!" Esdeath, Air, Fal, Lunar and Armin followed in suit.

"WE DO THE LOVE JOKES!"

And finally, there was Stylish and Bulat with their duaghter Gensei. Tatsumi and Seyru raced to their respective mentor, while Gensei, hiding behind Stylish, suddenly widened her eyes at a familiar face:

"OH, MAKI-KUN!" Gensei beamed as she raced towards the object of her affections, who immediately screamed and dashed away

"SAVE ME, LEO!" Maki begged.

"Um….yeah, how about no?" Leo whistled, paying the sight of his best friend being chased no mind. Run and Leone both inwardlu felt immense pride in their son.

"Good move." Lily nodded in agreement, finding the scene amusing

Anya and Bul, who'd stopped reading to pet Koro's belly, were no longer enjoying it with Maki and Gensei's actions, and put themselves into the conflict.

"A moment of Maki's time, Gensei?" Anya asked.

The girl gave the reader a look over and opened her mouth, only for

"Watch it…"

Lily had a firm look on her face.

"One minute." Gensei reminded them to go over glance over the meal possibilities.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maki bowed to his two friends over and over

"Read this." Bul suggested, pointing to the story he and Anya had been reading to before Koro distracted them: The rich man's wife. In which a woman won her freedom by beating a swamp man in three challenges.

"…So, if I beat Gensei in three games, she'll leave me alone?" Maki asked hopefully.

The two quieter children shot each other looks

"Probably wouldn't hurt, seeing as she still chases you after you asked to leave her alone."

"Alright, I'm going to do it!" Maki declared.

"That's my boy!" Kurome and Wave cheered their son on.

But once he was out of ear-shot….

"That poor…brave…little boy." Wave teared up as his son marched and upward as he could, hoping to stand up to Gensei without hurting her feelings.

Long story short, he only made her more affectionate towards him, and this put him on Dr. Stylish's secret list of 'people to kill for putting my precious baby girl in harm's way.'

Luckily, Bulat always deleted said list before his husband could remember it.

"Bul-baby?"

"Yes?"

"Have you see my list?"

"…Um…." Bulat tried to rhink of a way to stall for time. "Which one?"

"The Gensei and no boys one." Stylish said.

"Oh forget that." Wave tried. "Just unwind a little Stylish."

The mad doctor very reluctantly did so

"Just unwind?" He asked his old friend. "Wave-baby, you know it a patu until the Sty-guy…!"

"Children, remember." Esdeath and Run said together.

XXX

Now, all that was left was the moment everyone had been waiting for:

In the past month, Akame had been seeing someone. She gave no mention of their gender, what they did, or even how they met. All she'd ever mentioned was that they were a regular at Night Raid, she knew them previously and she had promised to introduce them at the picnic.

Stylish and Bulat were sure the person was imaginary, Lubbock thought it was a woman, Tatsumi was sure it was a swordsman, Mine, Leone and Run didn't practically care as long as the person treated their best friend right.

Kurome instantly hated whoever it was and had been sharpening Yatsafusa in prepartion of killing them.

"Akame's almost here." Leone said aloud after checking her phone.

No sooner did she say this, then a beat up car drove up the hill and stopped. Everyone leapt to their feet.

"Maki." Kurome called her son over.

"Yeah, mom?"

His mother looked at the fellow who was helping his auntie Akame out of her car. A fellow he didn't know.

"Bite." Kurome ordered.

The little boy growled and made a mad dash for the newest arrival

"Maki!" Akame beamed as she leant down to hug him, only for her nephew to dash past her and chomp his mouth onto her date.

When his bites did nothing, he swung his little fists into the man's legs.

"Stay away from my auntie, ya big bully!"

XXX

"We can never have a simple group picnic, can we?" Run asked aloud as he observed the scene from afar.

"Nope." Bols replied.

"Probably not." Armin sighed, sipping his beer.

"Nah uh." Lubbock added.

"When pigs fly." Tatsumi sighed.

"In all honesty, we should've expected this." Najenda mused.

"Indeed." Esdeath followed.

Wave simply let out a sigh.

XXX

"Maki."

The little boy stopped his assault and glanced up at his aunt, who was holding the single biggest yellowfish donut he'd ever seen

"Look what auntie got for you…"

The little boy's mouth salivated at the sight of his favorite treat, and he forgot why he was biting this man.

"Stop biting him and you get this and 10 more later."

Maki instantly obeyed.

The man in question wore rectangular glasses, a white jacket and was lean and muscular, with a whip at his side. His hair was black and spiked downwards to the sids.

"Hi there," He waved weakly.

Now Kurome recognized him:

Green.

Honestly, she would've preferred Natala, but she hadn't seen hide or hair from him in years.

"Everyone." Akame smiled as she handed Maki his treat, which he shared with his friend. "This is Green. My boyfriend. Be kind to him or I kill you."

Najenda also recognized him; from the Election Fight. He hadn't lasted long, being taken out in the first minute….

But that was years ago. Everyone was deserving of forgivness.

"Well, now that Akame is finally here…." Bols announced, revving up Rubircant and motioning Tatsumi and Bulat to toss the meat..which was soon assaulted by the flames of his teigu just as Ursa and Lubbck finished setting up the table.

"FOOD'S READY!"

The starving kids raced to the table, eager to fill their bellies before playing again.

With a sigh, Kurome supposed Green would do. After all, at least he wasn't too bad and he made Akame happy.

Except for…

XXX

"…a god damn armpit fetish." Kurome groaned a full minute later.

"Huh?" Mine asked

"Green has an armpit fetish." Kurome grumbled as she downed a beer, inwardly cringing at the (in her mind) disgusting liquid.

The other women were silent on the matter.

"How the hell does that even work? What is so…enthralling about armpits?"

Sheele lifted up her own arm and gave in a stern glare

"…Maybe he can tell something about people from it?" She suggested.

"Is that a request for a demonstration?" Green asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted,

"…Spoilsports."

"Well, as long as you and Akame are happy, that's a;l tat matters." Ursa smiled, getting a bow from the young man.

"Mommy? What's a fetish?" Ember asked as she too a quick break from playing with her baby brother an Uriel.

Ursa blushed in embarrassment, but Ace saved her by pulling Ember's shirt and placing a messy baby kiss.

Run, noticing how uncomfortable Green was around anyone but Akame, made his way over to him and handed him a drink

"As a fellow member of the exclusive 'With someone way out of my league' group, I welcome you to our little social circle."

Green accepted the drink and invivtation.

"Who're you with?" he asked, his eyes widening when Run pointed to Leone. "Nicely done. More of a ravenette myself bit, wait…You're the teacher who killed that pedo-clown a while back, aren't you?" He asked

For once, Run just chuckled at the mention of Champ. Aside from being married to Leone, it was what he was best known for in Empire City.

"That is correct, I suppose. Thought now I'm principal of Emperor Primary and Secondary."

"Well, Congrats." Green smiled.

"And on that note, I should also mention that you, along with Armin, that fellow with the raiper and receptionist on his arm, are along with myself part of the VERY exclusive 'Sane man' group."

The two clunking their drinks again, and Green loosened a little more.

"If it'll make you feel better…" The former teacher said. "You may attempt it on me."

Green's eyes widened, but he stopped himself.

"Only if you're…" He saw Run had already started. "Very good. Now tell me your story, my winged friend…."

What Green said yet was so fast everyone had trouble keeping up with it

"Standard paper used in schools. Flecks of crayon and evidence of more use of cologne then deodorant. Led pencil number two, ambidextrous. Well-bred but raised away from luxury for the majority of your life, top of most classes throughout academic career. You have two children five year gap in between, eldest a boy youngest a girl and hoping for one more after last night."

….

….

"You got all that from my armpit?" Run asked, not sure whether to be amazed, disgusted, shocked or all of the above.

"Yes." Green said unapologetically.

….

….

And soon, Green was the center of attention as he was doing in with everyone. They would all swear to never mention the incident again, but it was the highlight of the picnic.

"I miss Natala." Kurome sighed, getting Jaxon's attention.

"Wait….Natala as in almost a male Najenda, but younger and blonde hair? Wore a lower-face mask from time to time?"

Kurome nodded, the two men's eyes widening in shock.

"Specter?" She asked in realization

Both former agents nodded in recognition.

"…I take it didn't end well for the guy?" Chelsea said, trying to be as tasteful and comforting as possible, especially when the two men nodded their heads in recollection.

"But he died a fine man." Jaxon mused. "One of the bravest sons of a gun I've ever known."

Armin nodded.

Those overheard and understood the context of the situation gave gentle smiles in recognition. Jaxon, at least, did not give praise like that easily.

Sensing her husband's distress, Esdeath motioned her daughters over and handed the, something before pointing to their father.

"Vati?"

Jaxon looked down to see his daughters offering him a cake and a sip of pop, making him smile and take their offers.

"Sorry babies." He cooed, hugging them and tehn letting them go to their mother.

Kurome handed Maki to Wave and made her way over to her sister

"Nee-chan? A word."

"Actually?" Green said. "I think we should talk, right Kurome?"

The cookie-lover turned to see Green. They walked off to the side for a moment.

"Look…I know I'm not Natala." He said right away. "I know what he meant to both of you. And I know that what I did when Iokal and the other nobles….I may have gotten knocked out quickly but the fact I went with it….Above all things else, I know I'll always be second to him in terms of Akame's heart. He was her first everything. And he was like a brother to you. I don't expect you to warm up to me right away. Heck, I'd be kind of worried if you did…But…."

The next words he said had all the conviction in his form.

"But I love your sister. I love Akame with all my heart. I know she's out of my league and wonder what the heck she's doing giving me a chance…but I swear I'll make her the happiest woman in the world, no the universe, if you give me the chance….and help when I need it."

He took a few breaths before finishing.

"Cause let's be honest, you know her better than I ever could."

That made Kurome give him a light smile and put her sword away before reaching out to shake his hand.

"Just stay away from my cookies."

Green saluted, just in time for Akame to grab and pull him away and introduce him to Maki.

"So, can you really tell everything about me from my armpit?" the boy asked.

Green blushed slightly

"…Um, yeah?"

Maki tore off his shirt and gave Green a chance to look.

"Light bruising from rough housing, indicating a protein heavy diet but with a rather ravenous sweet tooth. You can lift a table no problem, love fish by itself or in baking, no other alternative or frozen. You love your friends and family to the point of gladly getting hurt for them, altough by this slight little dip you're a little slow in recognizing love. Apparently it comes from your father's side."

Kurome and Akame both laughed at that, while Maki's eyes sparkled with admiration at his future uncle.

XXX

"I mean, is it wrong for me to tell the girls to kick the crap out of all the boys but me?" Jaxon asked his fellow fathers…and Armin.

"Normally, I'd say yes." Armin responded, already feeling the collective glare of the other males. "But considering the women in our lives…no, I don't fault you for thinking that, Jaxon."

"Thanks, Ar."

"No problem."

"I hear you." Stylish

"I mean, look at their mothers."

Yes, the men of the Jeagers, Night Raid and the group formerly known as Spectre, had absolutely no delusions that, come puberty or as they dreaded, even before…their daughters would be catching the eyes of many men, both young and old.

"We should form a support group." Tatsumi suggested.

"And what would we call it?" Bulat asked. "'I have a beautiful daughter and want to kill anyone who looks at her anonymous?' "

"Seems kind long, don't you think?" Bols mused.

"Well, while not a father myself, I could suggest you it HABDAWTKAWLAH…never mind." Green started

"No, no! That was okay." Bols assured him.

"GENTLEMEN!"

They turned to see Seyru

"…how much did you hear?" Run sighed, already knowing this wasn't going to end well

"All of it."

"MAMA!" Anya and Lily shouted. "VATI IS GOING TO SCARE ALL OUR FRIENDS AGAIN!"

XXX

Leone bounced Uriel up and down

"Don't worry, sweetie." She assured her infant daughter. "Mommy

Najenda smiled at the sight of her old friend and her youngest child

"Motherhood is treating you well again, I see." She smiled

"Yeah, nice to have another girl in the house."

Najenda looked at the little baby girl in Leone's arms, feelings filling her form.

Then she made up her mind.

"Lubbock." Najenda announced

"Yeah?"

"Clear our schedule for the next three days and get us a room at that hotel I like so much."

Lubbock smiled impishly.

"Pa?" Bul asked his father

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"I'm scared for unca Lubbock and I don't know why."

Too used to similar actions to cringe and obviously not having the heart to give his boy a kid-friend version (especially with Mine around)

"Marriage first." Akame said bluntly, making Green's smile grow even more

"I can do that."

Kurome unsheathed her blade and placed it at his neck.

"Do it...and you die."

"Dad! Mommy's trying to kill my future uncle!" Maki shouting

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Leo and Lily

"So immature." Anya sighed.

"You said it." Bul nodded.

Yes, it was an eventful day and nowhere near would what anyone call a 'normal gathering' if such a thing even existed.

But they wouldn't change it for the world.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Next Chapter will be the full fight of Run vs. Champ from Chapter 4 of Wings.**

 **Followed by the Strongest Parent in Empire City, where the couples duke it out to see who not only earns the title mentioned in the chapter, but an all expense trip and no taxes for a year.**

 **After that, I'll seriously need suggestions on what do to. So, if you want more of this story, please consider re-reading Wings and Lioness and leaving any suggestions in either a review or PM. However, if they involve Jaxon and Esdeath, please forward the request to WarHawk07.**


	4. Assault on Honest

**Assault on Honest**

They had been here before many times.

It was always the same; eat something, get a job, do the job, get paid.

Rinse and repeat.

For almost four years, the Jeagers had been coming to the home of Mayor Honest, always for professional reasons.

But this time was different: Now it was personal.

Their best friend and intelligence officer lay in a hospital bed with severly burnt legs and a rotting arm because the man they were targeting had let his bastard of a son run wild. Said son had been friends with a pedophile clown that had targeted Empire City's children…said friend's students among them.

The whole situation would've been terrifying, even if one didn't have the full context.

The five strongest Teigu users in service to the city were effectively going rouge. And their first target; their old boss, who was for all intents and purposes, dead from overeating.

"Never thought I'd ever get the chance to see this."

The Jeagers turned to see their guest for this special occasion; a blonde, voluptuous, lion-like dancer in a tube top and baggy pants with boots who had won the heart of their dear friend and had her own reasons for being here:

 **An hour earlier…**

"… _wait, what?" Leone had asked her boss in confirmation for what her schedule for the day was._

" _You are to accompany the Jeagers in destroying Honest's residence." Najenda repeated herself. "Then you have the rest of the day to go and see Run."_

 _That order had shocked the blonde woman. Her boss was a consummate professional, refusing to let her or anyone else's emotions affect her work_

" _Is there something wrong, Leone?" The silver haired woman asked, genuine concern present in her voice and one eye. "I thought you'd be….?"._

" _Oh don't worry; I heard ya boss, just…confused." Leone replied. "I thought Esdeath was paying us for this hit, not actually getting her team involved. And this job's kind of personal for me….can't say I'll be very subtle about it. Heck, I might even get in the Jeager's way if I…"_

" _I'm not asking for subtley." Najenda mused. "An in fact, I'm giving you this job because of your connection to it."_

" _We all like Run, kitten." Bulat explained. "And if anyone deserves what's coming to him, it's Honest. And since he's in the hospital, his girlfriend is the one most likely in need of a…what's where the words you used again, Mine? You said something great this morning before breakfast."_

"… _A therapeutic and cathartic ass-whooping of the highest order." The pink haired girl and Tatsumi said together._

" _Thanks, kids." The Thousand Man Handler smiled._

" _No prob, bro." Tatsumi smiled._

" _And this situation also benefits both parties." Susanoo mused. "Bols told me that the Jeagers are going to empty out all of Honest's possessions. And I do mean all."_

 _That bit of information got everyone's attention._

" _Dirty dealings, receipts, phone calls, emails….his own vault." Akame said aloud. "One way or another, his reign will end today."_

" _So," Lubbock summarized. "On top of getting a front row seat to seeing the mayor's house crumble and his dirty laundry exposed…our big, bad puddy tat gets to take part in all the chaos."_

 _He then felt the temperature in the room drop as Leone's mood darkened_

" _Lub…."_

" _Y-yeah…?" He whimpered_

" _Only Runnie gets to call me that." Leone growled at him as she cracked her knuckles_

"… _No, he doesn't." Sheele said after giving that a moment, deflating Leone's murderous mood._

" _Just bring back some info we can use to prove the mayor knew about that kidnapping ring we stopped when we started out." Chelsea smirked_

" _Leone." Sheele said as she sharpened her scissors. "Make it hurt."_

 _The cat like dancer smirked viciously_

" _Oh don't worry. I will."_

 **Present day**

"To be perfectly honest, this has been coming for a long time." Esdeath smirked, giddy with anticipation. "Honest was getting a little more slimey than tricky for my taste."

"And let's be real here." Kurome grumbled as she chomped on her last cookie before work. "He was going to pull the rug under us soon enough."

Wave nodded in agreement. Leone noted that her Runnie's best friend had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole day, as if he was only half there.

"To think the mayor himself is such a villain." Seyru mentioned, her voice nowhere near as energetic as it usually was. Wave gently patted her shoulder while Koro whined in concern. The girl pet her dog gently

"A unstylishly true fact of life; the top dogs are often the worst scumbags around." Dr. Stylish said before looking up and turning his attention to Honest's mansion. "And speaking of unstylish….Look at that hideous paintjob! The atrocious ornaments! And the landscaping? Gross! How on earth did I, the great Dr. Styish, ever tolerate such an awful place?"

The Jeagers looked at their scientist member with a mix of looks that were either grateful at his attempt to keep them from falling deeper into depression, or asking if he was being serious about everything that was transpiring.

"Let's go over the plan one more time." Esdeath said. "We go in, empty Honest's computers and brag any book that appears vlaubable."

"I got that covered!" Honest pulled out several terabytes from his pocket.

"Then we find and empty his vault. Kurome, that'll be your job."

The cookie-munching swordswoman nodded in understanding.

What few realized about Kurome was that, as Akame's little sister, she had been put through the same kind of hellish training….and with her addiction to cookies and desserts, shed trained her ears to pick some the slight differences in rustling packages or how boxes were opened. This made her one of the best safe-crackers in Empire City.

"…as for the staff…" Esdeath wrapped up, looking to Leone.

The blonde woman pulled out several files, each decorated with a picture.

"These are all the ones we found with no dirty laundry." Leone explained. "Everyone else is free game."

Esdeath, Seyru and Leone all grinned in anticipation just as the ground began to shake slightly.

"And here comes the reception." Bols said, pointing to the figures that approached their party: Hulking, oversized deformed men in armor with large weapons growled at the trespassers, who each reached for their weapons.

"The Hell? Danger Beast Rejects?" Leone guessed.

"Nope. The Elites." Kurome sighed. "Like me and sis, street rats picked up the streets and taught to kill. These guys are the toughest and physically strongest of the lot; so Honest had them hooked up on painkillers and trained to obey without thought. Technically, they're just like Honest is now, just mobile."

"Well that kinda takes the fun out of it." Leone pouted. She loved the sensation of breaking faces and hearing them shriek or groan.

Those words got Esdeath's attention.

"Kurome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but…could you repeat that last bit, please?"

"…T-they're just like Honest is now, just mobile?" Kurome repeated herself, growing uncomfortable. Her comrades and Leone soon shared the feeling as Esdeath's smile grew more and more.

"Are you saying that….?" Esdeath asked for clarification. "A woman like myself…trained and experimenting in practically every single way of killing and inflicting pain known to man…who has had to supress that instinct…every….single…day! No matter what I do, they won't die?"

….

….

….

….

"…I immediately regret telling you that." Kurome whined.

Seconds later, screams and giant towers of ice, filled with the squriming bodies of the guards, erupthed in the manison's garden.

Esdeath laughed evilly the whole time as she ran up them, hacking and slashing and throwing shivs at anything unfortunate enough to get in her way.

"…Anybody else shit themselves?" Stylish asked as he continued recording the whole thing

…

"You know, if he didn't say it, I would." Wave mused.

XXX

Slamming the last guard halfway through the wall, Leone came to the bedroom of the target. While the Jeagers were emptying anything of value, she'd been given/demanded the honour of making sure Honest stayed dead.

She deactivated Lionelle and unbuckled the belt to put it away, knowing she wouldn't need her lion-strength to handle this. Besides….she wanted to do this herself.

She kicked down the door and readied for the single most pleasurable beat-down she'd ever deliver in her life….

Only one problem:

The bed was empty.

"Hey guys?" Leone asked, pressing the comm-link in her ear.

"Yes?" Esdeath asked. "Finished already…?"

"There's no body."

….

….

"What?" Bols asked.

"There's no bod…"

"Why hello…"

Freezing for a second, Leone turned to see something that filled her with fury, confusion….and a twitch of fear:

Honest up and on his feet, salivating.

"What is a lovely lady like you doing here?" The mayor asked, his words oozing with evil intent. "I don't believe my new concubine is to be delivered for another week or so…not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Found him." Leone whispered back into the comm-link as she stepped back. "He's up and about."

"Oh, an assassin?" Honest smirked. "I was actually starting to wonder when someone'd.."

"Do you require assistance, citizen Leone?" Seyru asked.

….

….

"Why are the Jeagers…?" Honest growled.

….

…

"I fucked this up, didn't I?" Seyru asked before the clunking of metallic limbs could be heard.

Honest's glare lightened onto Leone, his eyes filling with lust

"Well…how about we get to business?" He smirked. "You came to kill me….but you're far too lovely for me to simply eat…."

His jaw suddenly loosened and he revealed rows of sharp teeth.

"…don't strugg…"

Leone slammed her fist into man's nose, sending him back to the floor.

"Sorry old fart." She growled. "Only one man gets to touch this bod, and you're not even a third as cute as him."

Honest's digsuting smirk grew even more as he reached for something

"Well then, I'll just have to make him disappear…but first, I need my breakfast."

He fired a shot that Leone dodged before putting his ringed finger out: The eye on the ring opened and fired a beam at Leone…but nothing happened.

"What?"

Leone took advantage of the man's confusion and raced towards him, raining blow after blow, but they were blocked.

"You're name is Leone right? Syura mentioned you… I'm surprised he didn't get to you yet." Honest smirked. "Then again, that stupid son of mine…"

"…Is dead."

Honest turned to see the Jeagers glaring at him, then processed the words that had left Wave's mouth

"D-d-d-d-dead?" Honest's eyes watered

"I killed him myself." Bols admitted with pride.

Tears fell down Honest's cheeks before he screamed at the sky.

"WAAH! SYURA! HOW COULD YOU GO AND LEAVE DADDY ALL ALONE?!"

The assembled fighters looked down at the man, a twinge of pity in their…

"Oh well."

Honest stopped crying and acting as if nothing had happened.

…..

"He was useless anyways." Honest smirked, glancing at Leone. "I'll make a better son shortly. But…I take it he did something stupid that got you involved?"

"He attempted to massacre an entire circus and three quarters of the city's population, including innocent children and women." Seyru growled. "He was friends with the evil villain who destroyed Mr. Run's first class, along with others."

"He tried to rape my wife." Bols growled.

"He claimed the right to replace us." Stylish grumbled. "Without your signature."

"He called me useless." Esdeath said plainly, not really as angry as the others. "And what was the one rule of our agreement, Honest?"

The mayor thought long and hard before remembering:

Hurt the Jeagers and the contract is done.

"We've already cleared out your valut and records." Kurome said. "We'll need Run to decrypt them, but…"

Honest began laughing

"You seem to think you're leaving here alive. Now I get to have the smoursboard I've dreamt of…!"

"In hell."

Everyone turned to Wave, already in his Grand Chariot armor and glaring at Honest with more hatred than anyone had ever seen him direct.

"I'll keep him alive, Leone, don't worry." The Marine promised. "But you're not the only one pissed at what he did to Run."

Honest laughed again.

"And you think I'm scared of you?" He smirked. "You're the weakest of the Jeagers! Look at you; can't even protect your best friend, let alone his and your own whore."

Leone and Kurome glared at the man, but Wave shot them a glance as he pulled out two golden circles.

Everyone froze.

"Wait…." Honest realized

"That's Runnie's!" Leone snapped.

"Wave, stop!" Esdeath and Kurome demanded. "Do you have any idea what the stress…?"

"You can punish me later." Wave said coldly before shouting:

"MASTEMA!"

A bright light engulfed the area, and when it cleared, everyone's jaw dropped.

"What…?" Esdeath started.

"The…?" Kurome continued.

"Fucking…!?" Stylish and Leone swore together.

"Shit!?" Seyru finished.

"Language!" Bols said offhandedly.

Now adorning Grand Chariot were two blackened, angel like wings.

Wave was using TWO Teigu at the same time. And he was pissed off beyond reasoning.

Realizing this, Honest backed up ever so slightly, but slipped and fell. Wave marched forward, ignoring everyone and anything in his way. He stopped in front of Honest, who began to whimper.

"N-n-now wait a minute…W-Wave, was it?" The mayor smiled weakly. "T-there's no need for…"

"GRAND RISE!"

A kick to the chin sent Honest crashing through his roof and up through the air, his attacker right in front of him the whole time

"GRAND RUSH!"

A barrage of fists assaulted the mayor's face, breaking his nose and blackening his eyes. Wave palm thrusted him away and stretched Masetema's wings and folded them onto each other, their wing tip forward.

"GRAND STAB!"

Feather knives dug into Honest's flesh as the two Teigu wielder flew high and then stretched out a leg.

"GRAND FALL!"

An armored foot made contact wth Honest's crowns, shattered the decorate one and cracking the corrupt man's head open. As he began to descend back to the ground screaming, Honest had just enough time to see a glaring Wave growl one last pair of sentences to him.

"This is for my best friend. GRAND SLAM!"

The armoured Marine slammed right into the falling madman's side, sending him crashing into a pillar and breaking every bone in his body.

Wave returned to the ground and deactivated the two Teigu, falling to his knees as he began to sweat and pant.

"Guys…?" He asked his awestruck teammates. "Please…don't ever let me do that again. Or tell Run."

Kurome rushed to Wave's side and kissed his face.

"I am so proud of you." She smiled.

Honest let out a groan from all the pain his body was going through. He vainly attempted to crawl away, but a booted foot crushed one of his hands.

"Awww, going already?"

He looked up to see the woman he'd planned to rape smirk evilly at him as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ple!" Honest mumbled through his broken jaw, tears streaming down his face. "Any!"

Leone pasued, as if to give the man's pleas a thought.

"Anything?" She asked. "That's what your saying? Anything I want?"

Honest, thinking she was getting more to his level, nodded fervershlly and with hope…which died when he saw the utterly enraged look on the blonde woman's face.

"I want my Runnie to have never gotten hurt, you fat sack of shit." Leone growled.

A with a final, pitiful scream, Honest tried in vain to block the enraged blonde's punches. Blood soon splattered all over the area, and Leone grinned for every minute of it.

…

"I think I like her even more, now." Esdeath announced.

"That's no surprise." Wave added.

 **I know I promised Run vs Champ, but this part just popped into my head and I figured I'd put it out there.**

 **Read, review and enjoy, would ye kindly?**

 **Be safe!**


End file.
